User blog:ConspiracyKiller825/-A Is....
My Theory! I never actually expressed my theory before, but since we are supposed to find out in a couple of days time, there's no better time. I've had this theory probably since Bethany was revealed but it links back all the way to Season 3. Anyway, lt's begin. Here is -A! Who Is -A? I have always believed that -A was somebodies twin, and this theory supports it! I beieve that -A is Jenna Marshall's twin! I believe that she is the one who stole the game from Mona back in Season 3 and is the one who's been torturing and framing Alison, Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. I believe that she is Uber -A is the one who is responsible for everything from Season 3 - Season 5! -A's Motives *Unforunetly I Have No Idea Of Jenna Marshall's Twin Name, So I'll Be Referring To Her As Evil I believe that Evil is -A and torturing the Liars for justice. That is what I believe Evil's main motives are. Though in order for me to explain, and for you to understand, I must first show you my theory of the Cavanguh family. So there was the Dad (Mr. Cavanguh) who was the direct father of Toby. Then there was the Mum (Mrs. Marshall) who was the direct mother of three daughters. Three? Yes three daughters, and get ready for this. I believe that the three daughters were Jenna, Evil and Bethany! (To Make It Simplier) I believe that Evil is getting revenge on the Liars for ruining her families life. Think about it really, all Liars destroyed Jenna's life by blinding her. All the Liars destroyed Toby's life by sending him Juvie and getting him almost charged with Alison's murder. Now I know that they weren't directly responsible for Toby's part of murding Alison, but they believed it. And I believe that Evil believes that Alison destroyed Bethany's life by murdering her, knowing about the affair. Now about family connections. I believe that Mr. Cavanguh was having quite a few affairs. He was married to Mrs. Cavaguh but she supposeddly killed herself. I then believe that he had an affair with the mother of the Young family and they were soon to be married. Bethany hated her family and really began to love her new father (Mr. Cavanguh). However, he began another affair with Mrs. DiLaurentis and Bethany found out. But instead of getting angry, she told her father to dump her mother and take herself with him. Mr. Cavanguh agreed, loving Bethany as his own child as well. He dumped Mrs. Young and stated that Bethany was coming to live with him. However he had no parential rights and the Mrs. Young decided that he'd turned her daugther crazy, and sent her to Radley. Mr. Cavanguh would often vist Bethany in Radley and unknowinly Jessica DiLaurentis was on the board and found out. However, she believed that Bethany was his daugther and because they were having an affair, she treated Bethany as her own daughter. However at the same time he'd begun dating Mrs. Marshall. Mr. Cavanguh introduced Bethany as his own child to the family, and nobody questioned it. The girls (Jenna and Evil) loved Bethany like a sister and were really glad to have another girl in their new family. However, Mr. Cavanguh hadn't broken up with Mrs. DiLaurentis yet, and Bethany knew this. She snuck out of Radley the night of Alison's dissappearance and went to see Mrs. DiLaurentis who she'd now hated, as well as her family, in order to get to back away from her new father, not wanting to lose her new family. And Mr. Cavanguh new all about this and did nothing to stop Bethnay, thinking that she was doing him a favour. However, when Bethany was known missing, as well as Alison, the next morning, Mr. Cavanguh had believed that the two had killed each other in hatred. He had eventually shared his theory with Evil and that was when she went to Radley and saw Mona. After reading and hearing all over the news about -A, she began to frquently vist Mona for answers and eventually stole the game from her and became Uber -A, because she believed that the liars had completley ruined her families life. Evidence *There isn't too much evidence surrounding this theory, however there is enough. #There is known to be a twin of a well known character on the show #Back in an early Season 3 episode, Emily remembers Jenna driving that night of Alison's body missing. However Jenna is obviously wearing a Red Coat, which we all know is Uber -A, so I believe that it wasn't Jenna driving, but Evil was #I've touched on this before but -A, when writing or sending messages, oftenly and randomly when using t's, uses them always as capitol's, such as writing Bethany Young, Uber -A write BeThany Young, this could have something to do with T = Toby That's all I have for now, I know that there isn't much evidence but I think that its a pretty well thought out theory, If I don't say so myself! Yeah but anyway, that's my -A theory and there's a tiny glimmer of hope that it could be true, though this is very unlikely it would be awesome if it was. And honestly -A will most likey be shocking for me, whoever it turns out to be. However, I believe that in the 5x25 Finale, Uber -A won't be revealed but its helper will be! Here's a list below who I think Uber -A's helper could be! Uber -A's Helper *Aria Motgomery *Hanna Marin *Mona Vanderwaal *Wren Kingston *Andrew Campbell *Toby Cavanguh *Jason DiLaurentis *CeCe Drake Anyway I guess we'll see soon enough. I hope you enjoyed this theory, and I hope that I'm partially right about -A, in anyway, shape or form. Thanks For Reading, And Good Luck Grading Detective Tanner! Category:Blog posts